Stylix Club: Sharon's Story
by MaNiAc ThE cRaZeD bOoKwOrM
Summary: All of the Stylix girls are the best of friends, but how did they get there? What did they do as children? How did they live their lives? This is my story, the story of Sharon Solaria, and this is my life as a Stylix Girl.
1. Chapter One: Infancy

**Okay, I'm sure most of you have no idea what the Stylix club is.**

**My best friend (Bloomloveforever) and I wrote a story about the Stylix club on wattpad. It consists of ten girls, each one a daughter of the winx.**

**So this is my winx story, as a Stylix girl.**

* * *

I knew from the moment I pushed my sister into the open that I would be accepted as she was.

"Aww!" a male voice exclaimed. "It's a girl!"

I was the youngest child in my family, but not by a long shot.

"Oh, wait," another voice said, arms cradling me as I came into the open.

"Fuck, another girl. God dammit!" the first voice said again. I peered at him. He was standing at the bedside of a pretty blonde woman-my mother.

_Great, my own father hates me already _I thought.

"Let me see them!" screamed the woman. "I've been in labor for five hours. I want to hold my children." I could see another doctor about to hand her my sister when she shook her head and pointed at me.

I was tucked in a blanket and placed in the arms of my mother, my sister placed in the arms of my father. I was propped up so I would look into the face of my creator. She had hazel eyes and long blonde hair. Tears were streaking down her perfect face, but a smile lit up her features.

"She's beautiful," she said, her voice cracking.

My father smiled at my sister. "They both are. We did pretty well."

"What are their names?" the doctor asked.

"Tasha is this one," my father informed the doctor.

My mother raised an eyebrow. "Tasha?"

"After Aisha's cousin. The one that died in the accident."

"That's so thoughtful," my mother smiled. She looked down at me. "I'm naming this little one Sharon."

My father walked over. "Any specific reason?"

"Not really. But Sharons are likeable. They're bubbly and talkative and smart, and they're sweet." She smiled even wider. "I can see it in her eyes. This one's a Sharon."

"Tasha and Sharon," my father said to the doctor. He wrote it down on his clipboard and walked out.

As he left, two more people squeezed through the door. A woman with fiery red hair and blue eyes had a toddler on her hip that obviously wasn't hers. He had dirty-blond hair and blue-green eyes. Judging by his relation to my mother and father, I assumed he was my brother. The red-haired woman put him down and he ran to the side of the bed.

"Mommy!" he giggled, poking our mother's leg.

"Would you like to hold Sharon, Bloom?" my mother asked the red head (or Bloom).

Bloom nodded and outstretched her arms.

My mother lifted me up and handed me to the red-haired woman. She looked at me as if I was her own child. I wondered for a moment if she was my aunt, but she couldn't be. She looked nothing like my father nor my mother.

"Hi there baby," Bloom chuckled. "You remind me of my little babies back home." She looked like she was lost in her own mind, most likely thinking about her children. Then she came back to reality. "She looks just like you, Ryan. And you, Stella."

Ryan, the little boy, reached up at me. "Me hold! Me hold!"

"Sit on my lap, sweet heart," my mother said sweetly, sitting up and patting her lap.

Ryan squirmed up onto her lap and stuck his arms out towards me. Bloom placed me in his arms and I began to cry, afraid he was going to drop me. Although, I had no reason to fret; my mother's arms were underneath Ryan's, supporting me. I stopped crying immediately, and looked at Ryan.

He was smiling and giggling. "Baby Karen."

My mother laughed. "No sweetie, baby Sharon."

"No. Baby Karen."

Giving up, my mother rolled her eyes and stared down at me. "They're perfect, Brandon," she said, not taking her eyes off of me.

"Of course they are," my father responded. "They're yours."

"And yours," she replied.

"I wuv you, Swaron," Ryan whispered, kissing my forehead.

I knew I was going to have a great life.

"Brandon! They're here!" I heard my mother shout from across the house.

"Ryan! Get the door!"

It was July 17th, one month after my birth, and my parents were throwing a "Baby Party" to welcome Tasha and me to the family. It seemed a bit late, but my parents' friends were out of town for a while and this date seemed proper.

I was in the living room, all alone. Before you freak out at how terrible my parents were, let me finish. I was in a jumper, the kind that hangs from the celing and allows the child's feet to touch the ground. This one was very colorful, and had little drawings of fairies. I supposed magic was involved in helping me stand upright, seeing as none of my muscles were developed enough for me to stand. I was wearing a light purple onesie that said 'SharBear' on it. I was adopting that nickname, thanks to Ryan. He had finally learned how to pronounce a 'sh' sound and kept calling me 'Shar Shar', so my parents started calling me SharBear.

Tasha was in a jumper right next to mine, same colors. She was wearing a light pink onesie that said 'Tash Tash'. I suddenly liked SharBear a lot better.

Ryan ran past us, laughing like a madman, and opened the door. People I had seen in photographs on the walls walked in, smiling and greeting Ryan. The two adults that entered were Nabu and Aisha, friends of my parents. They each had a child on their hip, each one about…nine months old, I'd say. They were both dark skinned with dark hair. As they were both placed in the kiddy corner full of toys to play, I noticed they were wearing shirts similar to mine. One's said 'Mar Mar' and the other's said 'Aqua'.

The two girls crawled right over to use and we began to speak in the universal language known as 'baby nonsense'.

"'Mar Mar'?" I asked.

"'SharBear'?" she replied.

"No. Sharon. No one calls me SharBear except my mother," I told her. I probably sounded like an idiot, a helpless infant swaying in a jumper, ordering someone older than me not to do something.

"I'm Mercedes," she responded, sitting up near me. She giggled and I smiled, the kind of cutesie baby smile that adults take pictures of. And so they did.

I knew from that moment that Mercedes and I would become the best of friends.

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter.**

**Each chapter is going to be a different moment in my life. In case you couldn't tell, Mercedes is Bloomloveforever. Her story can be read on Bloomloveforever's profile (if she posts it and you're willing to read it. I think it's pretty funny).**

**Same rules apply with this story. I have two weeks to update, or else you'll kill me.**

**March 24th. Until then, Allons-Y!**

**~MaNiAc ThE cRaZeD bOoKwOrM**


	2. Chapter Two: Motor Skills

**I have serious writers block on my other story so...**

**I wrote a ton of this one! :D**

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for the blankets, Aisha, Sharon and Tasha haven't cried at bedtime at all with them!" my mother exclaimed.

"It was no problem, Stella. And it was eight months ago, you don't have to keep thanking me," Aisha chuckled, taking a sip of her coffee.

It was eight months after the party. At the party, my sister and I had received blankets from Aisha and Nabu. Mine was light pink with my full name on it and two sheep, most likely a superstition to help me sleep (which worked, miraculously). Tasha had an identical blanket, but a hotter pink and her full name.

I was in my mother's lap, on the couch. Aisha had Tasha in her lap. Where were Mercedes and Aqua, you ask? Well, they _were _eighteen months. Mercedes was spinning in circles, dancing to some music playing from the speakers. Aqua was standing next to the speakers, hitting them every time the volume increased, trying to get them to shut up. Both fathers were out, I think they were buying groceries and baby clothes.

"Aqua, honey, don't touch the speakers," Aisha told her for the umpteenth time.

"Ahh!" Aqua yelled, hitting the speaker again.

"It's fine," Stella laughed, picking up the remote. She turned the volume down and Aqua smiled and clapped.

Mercedes, on the other hand, walked over to Aqua and slapped her. "Moosic! Moosic!" she cried.

Aisha set Tasha down in the corner of the couch so she could sit up and wouldn't fall, and my mother scooched us over so she could watch Tasha. Aisha was separating her children, who at this point were clawing each other's eyes out.

"Girls, no fighting," Aisha scolded. "No music for now, but we'll turn some on later, okay?"

Mercedes started to cry, but Aqua hugged her and said "You can pway moosic."

Now that's sisterly love, letting one inconvenience you so they will be happy. Most siblings would shout 'too bad, so sad' and that would be that.

I squirmed in my mother's arms. I wanted to go talk to Mercedes.

"Alright, SharBear, I'll put you down," my mother laughed. She placed me sitting down on the floor mat.

I got down on my hands and knees. I was about to try something I had only seen other babies do. My muscles were finally developed enough to attempt doing so. I lifted my right hand up and placed it in front of me, pulling my right leg in front of me in the process.

"Oh my god!" My mother jumped from the couch. "She's crawling! Brandon, come see! Sharon's crawling!" She grabbed the video camera (it's always nearby) off the coffee table and started recording.

I continued crawling, moving one hand in front of the other and dragging my legs forward. My father came in and smiled.

"Crawl, bitch, crawl!" Aisha swore, but no one cared.

I continued crawling until I reached Mercedes. I backed up a little and sat up, looking at my mother to see if she was still recording; she was.

"Yay Sharon!" she cheered. I giggled and clapped.

"Oh my god, you're even clapping! This video is perfect! On this day, March 19th, Sharon learned to crawl! And she clapped!" My mother was so proud of me.

Or at least, she was, until Tasha sat up straight and started clapping and my mother started video-taping her. Just like Tasha to steal my spotlight.

"Nice," Mercedes chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at her, an obvious 'whatever'. But a smile lit my face anyway.

"C'mon sweetheart, come to mommy," my mother coaxed, crouching just a few feet away with her arms outstretched.

I was almost a year old, and my mother was convinced that she could teach me how to walk before my first birthday. My father was trying to teach Tasha to walk in some other area in the house, but I could hear her screaming her first word from in the living room; "NO!"

I was standing, not a surprise, and she wanted me to go to her. I chose the smart-ass easier way. I sat back down and crawled to her. She laughed and lifted me up.

"You're supposed to walk, you cheater!" she laughed, tickling me. I giggled. She set me back down, standing me up, and holding my hands, she helped me ease a few steps ahead. I knew how to do it, she'd shown me a thousand times, but there was that doubt in my mind: What if she doesn't catch me? What if I fall on my face? What if I- wait, my mother favors me _and _she's a fairy. There is no way in _hell _that she'd let me fall.

When she let go and stood back, I wobbled over to her, slowly but carefully. I landed safely in her arms with a grin on my face. She tossed me into the air.

"Yay Sharon!" she cheered. She put me back on the floor and I tucked my arms in and waddled to Tasha and my father.

"Sharon! I'm trying to teach Tasha!" he exclaimed, clearly aggravated. Tasha tried to walk but fell back on her bottom. I stuck my tongue out and waddled back to my mother, falling into her arms again.

She laughed and smiled.

"That's my girl."

*_A little over a year later*_

"Happy birthday, Sharon and Tasha! Happy birthday to you!"

Everyone clapped at Tasha and me, sitting in our high chairs. We each had a cupcake in front of us with a #2 candle on top. I blew out the candle and everyone clapped louder. Someone grabbed the candles out of our cakes.

Tasha pushed her cake into her face, getting completely messy.

"Bad," I scolded, dragging my finger across the cake and placing it in my mouth. The frosting was buttercream; Delicious. I took a fork and attempted to use both hands to cut a piece. I failed, and ended up just stabbing the cake with a fork and holding it up as I bit into it.

I had just finished my cake when a napkin was forcibly rubbed across my face. I tried to squirm away from it but my mother was persistent. She then lifted me up out of the high chair. "Present time!" she declared.

She carried me into the basement, all the guests (and my father holding Tasha) in tow. There were two tables set up in the heavily decorated basement; one with a bag of my gifts and one with a bag of Tasha's. The minute I was placed on the floor I ran over to my present table, labeled with my name, trying to grab at a present that was just out of my reach.

"Here you go, Shary," Mercedes said, standing on her tippy toes and grabbing at a present. She handed it to me.

"Tank you Mar Mar," I replied, sitting down to tear through the wrapping paper (which had several holes in it, I might add).

"It's from me," she told me with pride.

I ripped the last piece of paper to find a box with small holes in it.

"Yay!" I clapped. "A van…vanda…..vanadaliza box!"

"What did she say?" Daddy asked Mommy, a look of complete confusion on his face.

"Awww, I think she was trying to say vandalized!" Mommy said, holding the video camera to show me opening my presents (and Tasha, in the background, of course).

I tried to rip the box open but it was too hard and I started to cry. Mercedes pulled a pair of safety scissors out of her pocket (Aisha yelling "Where in the hell did you get those?!") and she opened the box carefully. I heard a muffled noise inside, then the entire top of the box was gone, revealing the present inside.

"_Yap yap!"_

"A PUPPY!" I screamed as I picked up the small dog out of the box. It was like a mixed chocolate fluff ball, the size of a teacup.

"Aisha! You got the kid a teacup Yorkie?!" Daddy scoffed. "You could have at least gotten Tasha one too!"

Auntie Aisha raised her arms up in defense. "Don't look at me. My daughter taught herself how to order things off the internet without a trace months ago. I had no part in this."

I hugged the little puffball and didn't let it go, no matter how much it squirmed around.

"Whatcha gonna name her, SharBear?" Mommy asked, holding the video camera barely a foot away.

"Mini!" I yelled. "She's tiny!"

Tasha seemed to have finally understood what I had received. She walked over to me and tried to take my poor Mini.

"I WANT A PUPPY!" she cried, trying to grab the puppy out of my arms. Mini jumped out of my arms and scampered into my pile of presents where Tasha couldn't reach her.

"RUN MINI, RUN!" I screamed. The presents shifted as Mini moved under them. Suddenly, my cousin Dia was next to me. She had blue hair and blue eyes.

"Here ya go, Sharon!" she giggled, handing me a present.

"Tank you, Di," I responded, tearing through the wrapping paper. The present was a small doggy bed with a leash and some toys. "Yay! Puppy stuff!"

"There is no fucking way you guys didn't plan this," Daddy scoffed at auntie Flora and auntie Aisha.

"Brandon! No swearing when little Sharon is in the room!" Mommy yelled at Daddy.

"What about Tasha?"

"What about her?"

Daddy shook his head and grabbed Mini out of the pile of presents. "She cannot have a puppy unless her sister has one too."

"You give Sharon back her fucking puppy or you can sleep somewhere else tonight," Mommy spat at Daddy, giving him a cold stare.

"What happened to no swearing when Sharon is in the room?" Daddy teased.

"That's it. Give Sharon her puppy and get the hell out. You can come back tomorrow," Mommy said calmly. Daddy gave me back Mini and stormed out, taking Tasha and her bag of presents with him.

Mommy sat down and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that SharBear. Why don't you open another present?"

I grabbed a present out of the pile and tore through the wrapping paper. "Look Mommy!" I giggled, pulling the present out of the box. "So So and Emmy gave me dis!"

"An American Girl doll? My goodness, Sharon, what a lovely gift! What do you say to Sophie and Emma?" Mommy asked me.

"Tank you!" I smiled at Sophie and Emma and auntie Musa. I yawned as I hugged my new doll, a look-a-like one with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Looks like someone is sleepy," Mommy said, picking me up off the ground. "We'll open the rest tomorrow."

"Mini!" I cried, reaching for my puppy. Mommy smiled and picked up my dog. She carried me and the dog to my room.

She placed Mini on the floor and the excited puppy immediately started sprinting around the room to take in her new surroundings. Mommy changed me into my pajamas and placed me in my crib.

"Goodnight SharBear," she smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"When are Daddy and Tash coming back?" I asked.

She sighed. "Hopefully tomorrow. Happy Birthday sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too Mommy."

And then I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Troublemakers

"C'mon Mar Mar! We gotta run!" I giggled, acting like a kid.

"Okay Shary, let's go!" Mercedes laughed, doing the same.

We sprinted down the hall to Tasha's room and shut the door behind us. Tasha was hanging out with Aqua at her castle, and Mercedes was having a sleepover with me at our castle. Of course, it had to be on the same day Ryan had a sleepover with his friends. And we just had to misplace his brand new sword he was planning on showing them. And we just had to turn off the video games when they grabbed a snack. And we just had to put hot chili peppers on the pizza they ordered before they ate it. I mean, how couldn't we?

Unfortunately, we were being chased by those three boys as we locked ourselves in Tasha's room.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Mercedes, cussed, pacing the floor.

"Calm your tits," I told her, lying on Tasha's bed. I flipped onto my stomach and rested my head in my hands.

"NEVER!" she shouted, jumping up on the bed and dancing like an idiot.

I fell off the bed laughing. I stood up off the floor to get back in my spot only to find that Mercedes had claimed it.

"Bitch," I muttered, still laughing. Right as I leaned against the wall, the door burst open, revealing the three musketeers.

My brother Ryan and his best friends, twins Daz and Jared, had been practically inseparable since they met each other in the middle of the street when they were all five years old. Ryan looked a lot like me, with blonde hair and blue eyes, taller than me. Jared had short black hair and dark brown eyes. Daz had jet black spiky hair and dark blue eyes. And all three of them were standing in the doorway.

"How dafuq did you get in?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Daz smirked. "The door couldn't handle my sexiness."

I made a gagging sound as Jared entered behind Daz. He looked at Mercedes and wolf whistled. "I'm surprised the door could handle your foxiness," he told her.

Her eyes grew wide and she dived under the bed. "DON'T RAPE ME!" she yelled. "I KNOW YOU WANT IT BUT YOU JUST CAN'T HAVE IT!" She peeked her head out from underneath the bed. "Not yet," she whispered before hiding under the bed again.

Jared laughed. "Alright, bitches, let's all play truth or dare."

I almost dived under the bed with Mercedes, absolute horror written across my face. He knew what had happened last time. "What is this fuckery?!" I exclaimed.

Mercedes got out from under the bed and sat up. "Fine, as long as none of you sluts touch me in any way or form."

Jared let out a long breath. "I don't know, then the game wouldn't be worth it."

"That's it, Sharon, let's bounce." Mercedes shot up, grabbed my arm, and proceeded to drag me out of the room.

"Bounce on what?" Daz asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Your mom!" I shot back, flipping him the bird.

She dragged me into my room and locked the door behind us. I sat on my bed cross-legged and Mercedes did too.

"Where's the dog?" she asked, looking around the room.

"MINI!" I called, knowing she was somewhere in the room.

My ten year old puppy (whom I believe my mom charmed so it aged slower than most dogs and acted more like a four year old puppy) bounced from the pile of old stuffed animals in the corner and hopped up to my bed. I placed her in my lap and petted her.

"Aww, she's just too cute," Mercedes said, taking my puppy from me. "You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have to say that every single time you come over?"

"Hell yeah I do."

I lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. My mom had made the ceiling enchanted so if you were thinking about something or someone, memories of that would project on the ceiling for only your eyes. I wished she hadn't done that, because I didn't want to see my memories right now. I shoved a pillow into my face, blocking the view.

"Someone needs to turn off that damn enchanted ceiling," I mumbled through the pillow.

"Bitch, you do know I have the ability to see what you see," she chuckled.

I threw the pillow at her. "Nu uh!"

She threw it back. "Ya huh."

I repeated the gesture. "Nu uh!"

As did she. "Ya huh."

"Nu uh!"

"Ya huh."

"Nu uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"BITCH I CAN FUCKING SEE IT."

_CRASH!_

We looked over to see that Mercedes had thrown the pillow at the mirror on the closet door. Glass had shattered onto the floor. I turned to Mercedes.

"Smooth move, Mercedes. Looks like you've got seven years of bad luck!"

"Bitch, I just finished the last seven years of bad luck," she responded. "No way in hell I did that. Uh…uh….Aqua did it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Aqua's not-"

She cut me off by putting a hand over my mouth. "Shh. Shh. Shh. Aqua did it."

"Fine," I agreed. "Aqua did it."

"See this is why we're best friends."

"DAMMIT SHARON!"

I ran down the hall for what seemed like the millionth time. Mercedes had already stolen my hiding place in the laundry room, the bitch, and now I needed to find a new one. I sprinted around the corner only to be face to face with the enemy.

"RETREAT!" I called to no one in particular and ran down the hall again. I dashed down the stairs and out into the backyard. There was an old tree house that my dad had built years and years ago, and it was the perfect hiding place. I climbed up the ladder and was almost to the top when he burst up the door. I prayed her wouldn't see my foot poking out but I'm sure he did, seeing how he starting running towards the ladder.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I cried, jumping onto the couch in the tree house. Yup, it was a complete room, very well furnished.

"Aww, why would I hurt little Sharon? She can't even protect herself," Daz teased, climbing into the tree house.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "I can protect myself."

He laughed and I shivered. "Not from me you can't." Before I had the chance to ask him to elaborate he was tickling me. My arms, my legs, my side, everywhere.

"Oh-Daz-stop-PLEASE!" I managed to get out between laughs.

"Promise to never take my football stuff again!" he shouted over my laughter.

"NEVER!"

He tickled me even more. "Promise!"

"Okay-okay! I-promise!"

"Say I'm a sexy beast!"

I laughed, but not from the tickling. "I'm-a-sexy-beast!"

He laughed. "Okay, now you're just being a smart ass."

"Fine!" I yelled. "You are a sexy beast! Now stop!"

"Hell yeah I am!" He stopped tickling me and collapsed onto the couch, next to me. For a minute, or an hour, or a decade, I don't know, we just sat there. I was looking at him and he was looking at me.

"You're my best friend's sister," he finally said.

I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were that much of a dumbass. Did you seriously just figure that out."

He smirked. "I guess so."

I inched a bit closer to him. "Why does it matter?"

He sighed, still staring at me, and held my face in his hands. "Because my best friend is going to kill me for doing this."

Before I even knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. I was shocked but I kissed him back, putting my arms around him like it was second nature to me. It seemed like nothing mattered except him and me, me and him. He kissed me like the world was ending, and I did the same, because if Ryan found out, he'd shoot Daz right then and there, friend or not.

And almost as suddenly as it started it was over, and I was sitting by myself. Daz looked over at me, gave me a sexy smirk, and climbed down the ladder.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Mercedes's number.

"_Wassup, bitch?" _she answered.

"I-I-" I tried to speak but I couldn't.

"_Just a sec," _she told me before hanging up. In literally a second she appeared in the tree house. "I found the teleport in your closet," she said, noticing my puzzled expression. She sat down next to me. "Okay girl. Spill."

"Daz kissed me!" I shouted. I giggled and covered my mouth with my hands.

"HOLY FUCKING GLOB!" Mercedes screamed! "What happened?! TELL ME GURL. GIMME THEM DEATS."

"Gimme got shot," I laughed.

"Bitch, tell me the fucking details."

"Fine fine," I told her, trying to remember what had happened. It's funny, it seemed like nothing had ever happened before the kiss, like nothing else mattered but it. "So you know how we stole Jared and Daz's football gear?"

"Yeah…" she said, waiting for me to continue.

"Well, since you took my hiding place in the laundry room,"-I glared at her-"I decided to hide up here. Daz followed me so I yelled 'DON'T HURT ME!' He laughed and said something about how I couldn't protect myself and proved his point by tickling me. He told me to promise never to steal his football stuff again, so I did, and then he told me to say 'I'm a sexy beast' so I said 'I'm a sexy beast."

Mercedes laughed. "Smartass."

"That's what he said," I continued. "So anyway then we were sitting on the couch and he said 'You're my best friend's sister' and I inched closer and said 'Why does it matter?' and he took my head in his hands and said…I don't even remember what he said because he FUCKING KISSED ME!" I yelled, sounding like a fangirl.

"What happened then?" she asked.

I frowned. "He stopped, gave me a sexy smirk, and left without a word. And then I called you."

"This bitch. He should've said something. I'm gonna kill him for that. Jared needs to do something like that, the son of a bitch. Sharon? You okay?" Mercedes waved a hand in front of my face.

I blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I rubbed my cheeks, knowing a blush was forming there just thinking about the kiss. "I'm fine…"

* * *

**Uh huh huh, so we meet our main guys in this chapter! *wriggles eyebrows***

**Anyway, if you want to go read Mercedes's story, it's on BloomLoveSkyForever 's page. Yup.**

**Bye. REVIEW. PWEASE. YOU'LL GET A HUG (^-^)**


	4. Chapter Four:Birthday Shenanigans Part 1

**Chapter four and five are going to be parts 1 and 2 of Birthday Shenanigans. It would have been one chapter but IT'S SO FREAKING LONG o_o**

* * *

It was almost two months after Daz kissed me when I saw him again. I just didn't really see him around much. On my 15th birthday, June 17th, Mercedes was over at my house. My parents were out (scheduling a party for that night, I knew) and Ryan went shopping with Tasha to help her buy a new birthday wardrobe (against his will, of course). I decided I didn't need the wardrobe, seeing as I liked my clothes the way they were, even if they weren't all super princessy.

The doorbell rang and Mercedes shot up from her spot on the couch and ran upstairs to her room. Mercedes was over here so often, my mom just gave her a room, even though she just sleeps on my floor when she stays over. I opened the door to see Jared.

"Where is she?" he asked.

I pointed up the stairs. "Third door on the left."

He sprinted up the stairs. I left the door open and walked back into the living room. I was supposed to make my own birthday cake (Tasha, being a lazy ass, just ordered herself one. I like the fun of making a cake) but I had a plan, Daz being the main part of it.

"Hello?" I heard Daz call as he closed the door.

"In the living room," I called to him.

He walked in, scratching the back of his neck. "Where did Jared go?"

"Upstairs."

He gave me a confused look.

"Mercedes is upstairs," I clarified.

"Ah. Where's Ryan?" he asked me.

"Forced to go shopping with Tash," I replied.

"Oh. Well, what do you wanna do?"

And my plan had begun.

"We're gonna bake a cake," I told him, turning off the TV and heading to the kitchen.

"Heeeeelllll no," he laughed. "Baking is gay."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh is it?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Then you're gonna be gay for a day."

He stopped and stood still. "You can't make me."

'_Oh can't I' _ I thought to myself. I walked over to him and bit my lip. I slowly traced my nail across his abs, my other hand on his chest. "Dazzy boy…" I cooed in a sexy voice, looking up at him. "Can you help me make a cake?"

He stared at me and drooled before finally realizing I had asked him something. "Uh, yeah sure."

I smiled and stepped away. "Yay! You're the best," I cheered, hugging him. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed my apron and another one for Daz.

He finally snapped out of it and looked surprised, walking into the kitchen. "What the…did that….what just…did you just _seduce_ me?"

I scoffed. "No shit Sherlock. Now put on your apron!" I threw him a pink apron with kittens on it.

He chuckled. "You little bitch. I didn't know you had a seductive bone in your body."

Oh really. I took a step closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I guess you don't know much about me, then." I could've sworn I'd seen him flinch and I laughed softly. Feeling daring, I kissed his cheek and backed away, smirking at his shocked expression before searching the cabinets for ingredients. I could've sworn I heard him whisper "Damn!" and that just made me smile.

"Alright, I've got our recipe. We're gonna make a three tier cake," I told him, placing ingredients on the counter.

"Three tiers? Are you fucking serious?"

"We're making a lot of cake," I replied.

He looked at my recipe sheet and grabbed a big bowl. He picked up the flour and the measuring cup and measured a few cups. The second cup was dropped in from too high and flour went everywhere.

"Daz! You fucking idiot!" I looked at my reflection in the sink to see that flour was in my hair. "Bitch, you got flour in my hair!"

He shrugged, holding back a laugh. "Sucks to suck, bitch."

I was so pissed at him. I got a handful of flour and threw it at his face.

"Oh, you little…" He grabbed a fistful of sugar and sprinkled it on my head.

My jaw dropped. I was so pissed. I went into the cabinet and grabbed a bag of powdered sugar.

"Wait, what are you-" Daz started to say, but it was too late. I threw powdered sugar at his face, his shirt, his hair.

"IT'S WAR!" I shouted before diving behind the counter. He magically found the other bag of powdered sugar and did the same to me. Soon, the bags were empty and powdered sugar was all over ourselves and the floor.

"That was exhausting," Daz chuckled, standing up. "I'm hungry."

"The fridge is right there, you dip," I laughed, standing up and brushing my hands together to get the powdered sugar off them.

He grabbed my hands and forced me to look at him. "I want sugar."

"We're all out of powdered sugar," I smiled, knowing where this was going.

"Not completely," he smirked.

"Just kiss me, you dipshit."

This time when he kissed me, it felt familiar. I tangled my hands into his hair and he placed his on my waist. His lips really did taste like powdered sugar and I grinned at that.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. We jumped and pulled apart.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my mouth. "You bit my lip!"

He smirked and shrugged. I ran past him and up the stairs to Mercedes's room, Daz right behind me, and opened the door. My jaw dropped, for I certainly was not expecting what my eyes were seeing.

Mercedes was on top of Jared on the bed, kissing him like crazy. She pulled back from him slightly, still not noticing our presence, and said "You want it? You can have it."

"MERCEDES!" I yelled at her.

Her head snapped up and she looked at me, not bothering to change her position. "Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Cocaine Problem?"

I rolled my eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes back at me. "I was making out with Jared. Got a problem with that?"

"We heard a crash," Daz chirped. I rubbed my lip again, which still hurt.

"That was the mirror," Jared huffed, clearly annoyed. "She threw her shoe at it when she was taking them off."

I gasped. "MERCEDES YOU BROKE A MIRROR. Now you've got like twelve years of bad luck, combined with your other seven."'

"I wasn't having any bad luck 'til you opened the door," she muttered.

"Oh, damn, so close bro," Daz said to Jared.

"Not close enough," Jared mumbled.

"Aww, Jared," Mercedes cooed, caressing his face. "It's okay, we'll get back to our steamy make out once these twig bitches leave." She stared at us as we just stood there. "Fine. Have it your way." She started kissing Jared again. Daz and I left when she started taking off his shirt.

"I didn't need to see that," Daz said.

"We shall never speak of this."

"Agreed."

I sprinted down the stairs to finish mixing the cake batter. Daz helped and we put the pans of cake mix in the oven.

"I need to shower," I thought aloud, looking at the powdered sugar all over me.

"Me too," Daz agreed. "Wanna save water?" He wriggled his eyebrows in a super creepy way wearing the creepiest smile I'd ever seen.

"HEEEEELLLLLLL NO!" I yelled, running up the stairs to my room and locking the door. I walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower. Not needing to get dressed immediately, I stayed in the bathroom and blow dried my hair. I curled it into a half up, half down hair thing and started to apply my makeup. After I finished my hair and makeup, I exited the bathroom, and god was I happy I still had that towel on.

"You were in the bathroom a really long time."

I screamed and almost dropped my towel. "Daz!" I yelled at him. "What the fuck?"

He made a clicking noise as the corner of his mouth went up. "Damn, you ALMOST dropped the towel."

I lightly slapped him. "Perv! What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I looked him up and down and noticed he was wearing Ryan's clothes. "And why are you wearing my brother's clothes?"

He rubbed his face where I slapped him. "I got bored of the sounds of Mercedes and Jared having hot, rough, kinky sex, so I decided I would hang in here. As for the clothing, mine are in the wash and your brother has such impeccable taste it would be a crime to strut about in my birthday suit."

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Daz shrugged. "Well, she was screaming and he was moaning her name. Maybe they were playing twister or some shit."

I almost laughed. Almost. "I don't have to wash the sheets, so it doesn't matter." I pulled my outfit off the dresser. Daz stared at me, probably thinking I was gonna change in front of him. Idiot. I snapped my fingers and I was wearing the clothes, my towel lying on the floor.

"Damn! Can you just let me look for like two tiny seconds?!" Daz whistled.

I actually did laugh that time. "You're not that lucky!" I was wearing black leggings, an oversized gray sweater with an owl on it, and purple converse, seeing as the party would be outside and it was a surprisingly chilly on the June night. I grabbed my favorite necklace off the desk, one with a golden music note pendant. I walked over to Daz and sat on his lap. "Will you…..?" I started to ask, showing him the necklace and not really finishing the question.

He took the necklace and fastened it behind my neck. I turned around to face him and he held the pendant off my neck to look at it.

"I've only ever seen one thing more beautiful than this pendant," he said, looking into his eyes.

I didn't say anything, just waited for his response. I nearly died hearing it.

"You."

Daz pressed his lips to mine and I closed my eyes. His fingers danced up my sides as he leaned to kiss my neck, and I felt like I was melting. I tilted his chin up and kissed his lips again.

He pulled away. "We should probably check on Mercedes and Jared."

I pouted. "But why?"

He rolled his eyes. "We need to at least know he hasn't gotten her pregnant."

"True," I sighed. "Let's go."

We got up and walked down the hall to Mercedes's room. I knocked on the door five times. "LISTEN UP. I'M GONNA COUNT TO TWENTY, AND WHEN I'M DONE, I WANNA SEE TWO DRESSED PEOPLE NOT TOUCHING EACH OTHER! 1, 2, 3…" I yelled, starting the count.

"20!" I opened the door. Mercedes was sitting on the bed, outfit obviously just thrown on and hair completely messed up, and Jared was on the other side of the bed, looking similar.

"Ewww, you guys had sex," Daz teased.

"I got laid before you, brother," Jared teased back.

"Take a shower. You both smell like sex. We need to look good for the party," I told them.

Daz looked at me confused. "Party?"

I rolled my eyes. "Um, hello? My birthday party? For my fifteenth birthday which happens to be today?"

His eyes grew wide. "It's your birthday? I thought it was Tasha's birthday!"

I facepalmed. "We're twins, stupid!"

"Dipshit," Mercedes added as she walked into her bathroom to shower.

"Imma go shower," Jared said before dashing down the hall to the bathroom.

I left Mercedes's bedroom and started walking downstairs.

"Sharon, wait-I," Daz started, but I cut him off.

"Shut up, I'm not mad, I'm just gonna take the cake out of the oven!" I walked into the kitchen and used a potholder to grab the bazillion pans of cake. I used a spell to instantly cool off the cakes and immediately started assembling them. Before I knew it, the cake was formed. "Can you hand me the frosting?" I asked Daz.

He reached into the fridge and pulled out a few cans of chocolate frosting. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Nope." I snapped my fingers and all the frosting in the cans was spread all over the cake. I took the spray frosting and wrote 'Happy Fifteenth Birthday Sharon!' Lastly, I put five candles on each tier for a total of fifteen candles.

"Done."

Daz took the canister of frosting and sprayed some in his mouth. "Delicious."

I laughed. "You have frosting on your lips." I leaned over and kissed him, tasting the frosting on the idiot's lips.

"Whoa, no PDA in the kitchen," Mercedes teased, walking right in.

"How did you shower and get changed so fast?" I asked her, pulling away from Daz, who looked ticked at Mercedes for interrupting our kiss. Three times in one day, we'd been interrupted by the bitch.

She scoffed. "Black power. Duh." She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and an off the shoulder sparkly black top, with her pink UGGS on her feet. She had somehow managed to straightened her untamable, curly black hair, and she had pink makeup to accent the outfit.

"Nice," I started, "but remember, there's a party with the parents and then an after party when all the parents are gonna leave and it'll be just us kids."

"You got the booze?" Daz asked.

Mercedes and I just stared at him like 'what the fuck'.

He raised his arms in defense. "At a wicked party, everyone gets drunk."

Mercedes put an arm to her chest as if she were scandalized. "How dare you think I would do something as horrid as drinking! Well, I mean, I did have sex with my best friend's brother's best friend, but I would never…..yeah, we need booze."

I laughed. "So…you and Jared. How the fuck did that happen?"

She threw her arms up. "I know! I'm just as surprised as you are! So I was just sitting around and he walks in and starts flirting with me! I slapped him. I don't know what happened, but he started kissing me, and damn, is he a good kisser! Then I pushed him onto the bed and we were making out, then you guys walked in, then you left, and then we had sex. That's it."

Daz had this evil look on his face that scared the shit out of me.

"Don't you even think you'll get as lucky as Jared," I warned him.

His look disappeared. "Damn."

* * *

**Odd place to stop, I know, but that's where part one ends.**

**RAWR!**


End file.
